bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tavakai
Hi Hi,VTK!Remember me?Ultiamas!That fan comic did get deleted accidentaly,but hey!I can make it again! -Ultiamas 10:23, 26 May 2008 (UTC) * Yeah, that's okay. I can wait. VakamaTK 04:41, 6 June 2008 (UTC) * I had no idea Ulti was here! Welcome back, bud! -Gatotak lolz i liek pie Yeah. Noobish headlines are the new black. Say, does it have to be sprite comics? I'd LOVE to post my comics here, but they're pic comics. --Gerlicky 14:44, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, I've seen your comics, that's why on the list of sprite kits I said It's the ultimate resource for comic makers (if they're using sprites and not taking pictures.) feel free to put up your comics. VakamaTK 01:23, 27 May 2008 (UTC) yah wel i liek courn!!!!! It's nice see you here, Gerlicky! You can indeed put picture comics. I guess when you put links to your comics, you should link to pages like this: Dude, Where's My Underwear? Anyway, I'll just be working on my comic stuff for now, TK. After that, I'll go around improving articles. And I can do a lot in one day without school! Thats if my brother isn't hogging the computer... lolz i dumpd sum stuf owt!!!234!!! The message the Wikia people sent--I cleaned it all. It had to be cleaned. I think I'm being possessed by a krana. VakamaTK 04:41, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Yayz! w00t 4 u!!11!!!oneteen!!!! u is owt uv skool!!!12!!!twoteenxplaneaishonpoiknt!!!!!! User:Blade Titan974 At some time a few days ago... Ideas In order to develop this further, we need more templates for pages. What I'd like to see are templates regarding weapons and locations. I don't know how to make them myself, and I thought that, since you're the admin, it would make sense to ask you. --Turaga Dlakii 05:57, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Eh, thanks for your help. Got that sorted; it's time to really build this wiki up... with my stuff.��:P Hey, any chance of getting that Article of the Week thing up? --Turaga Dlakii 05:50, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Well, I was thinking of doing that by clicking "random page," but we could probably set up some sort of voting system if we need to VakamaTK 17:30, 20 June 2008 (UTC) If that were to happen, then think about it: nearly everyone would vote for something Dark709-related, effectively blocking everyone else's stuff. --Turaga Dlakii 23:38, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Actually, I was thinking about doing that, but I never got around to it. But theres no doubt about what should be the first featured article: My comics.��:P --Blade Titan974 04:15, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Gerlicky disagrees, first featured article should be VakamaTK's comics, since he was the guy who started this mess ( =P ) and we should pay him a little respect. (NOT IN MONEY!) --Gerlicky 00:06, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I know! All of the active users should read all of the comics that there are pages of in this wiki (excluding Dark709), and vote for the best. But we can't vote for our own. And from now on, we should probably use the comminuty portal for stuff like this. --VakamaTK 17:09, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Look at the front page. You're welcome. Thank you, anonymous guy who didn't use his squiggles but probably is Blade Titan --VakamaTK 18:33, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Dang it! I keep forgetting!��:P But, I was in a hurry. -- 19:22, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I forgot to login.��:P (Again) --Blade Titan974 19:23, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Idea Vakama TK, I was thinking, as I looked through the various articles and noticed that some had no pictures, should we make an image to put in these areas? Kinda like BS01's "no image available" is used? I was planning on making one anyways, but I just thought I'd let you know. I'll be making it tonight... Takumalight 03:56, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Knowing you, it will probably have cool effects. Curse you and your Photoshop ways. Actually, I was going to put an image for my comics soon. But first, I may learn the ways of the Shop of Photo! --Blade Titan974 18:05, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Well, if you care to see the image at all, you can check the Xarna page I'm putting up in about two seconds... --Takumalight 10:22, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I was about to suggest the same thing. I'll go see what it looks like. --VakamaTK 18:42, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ya im stil a noob I was just wondering two things, and since I didn't know who to ask, I'll just ask you. 1. Are only staffies (admins, mods, etc.) are allowed to post updates in the first page, or is it a freebie-thing? 2. I noticed a comment for an update on the front page that I kind of consider useless. Would it be okay for me to delete it? --Gerlicky 22:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) 1. I don't know, but I guess non-mods/admins can do it if it's important enough. 2. I'm guessing you mean Zakitano's. I'm not sure about that one, since I'm a noob admin. =P.(Please don,'t.Zakitano™) --VakamaTK 02:19, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah. Anyone can edit the front page. And please help! I'm going to go crazy doing the weekly stuff! (After I finally start to do them again...) --Blade Titan974 06:43, 26 July 2008 (UTC) (to VakamaTK) 1. Good, because if it was a rule, I would've been so busted... 2. No, not Zakitino's. Philipnova's. I have made several categories and I didn't leave any important announcements about it... (to Blade Titan974) Well, I'm not sure, because Takuma's still the most visited, and I ya rly, srsly don't know anythingx about Dark709's comics. --Gerlicky 20:09, 26 July 2008 (UTC) I actually don't see much point in having Dark709's comics here. I mean, after all, he's got an entire wiki for that already. *shrugs*--Takumalight 04:42, 27 July 2008 (UTC) And on a second note, if every one else is to busy to do week featured stuff, I could help out with that.--Takumalight 16:35, 27 July 2008 (UTC) I think we probably don't need anything other than Dark709 and Dark709's Comics, because those are the main things. Then we can just put the Dark709 wiki in the external links. --VakamaTK 21:31, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :I've come up with a solution for that matter. Assuming that characters of Dark709's have appeared in other comics (such as Dark and Bob), we reference only those alternate appearances here, while redirecting all references to their Dark709's Comics appearances to Dark's wiki. I do that already, sort of. ^.^ :On the plus side, it will result in the long-required cleaning up of those pages, as the grammar and formatting in those (and most of the rest of the wiki��:() is atrocious. --Turaga DlakiiComics!Wiki!Talk! 11:46, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Picture Help I can't get pictures on to nay articles, could you help me? Just look at what other people did in other pages. And next time you use a talk page, put four of these: ~ at the end of your message so it does this-> VakamaTK 17:18, 30 July 2008 (UTC) I've tried that, it doesn't work for me. Philipnova798- the comic maker 18:03, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Did you upload the file to Wikia? --VakamaTK 18:35, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Yes I did, but it doesn't allow me. Philipnova798- the comic maker 16:04, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Back I'm back from my where I was. That may not be considered to be good grammar, but now you guys know I didn't ditch this place (and BZP) for the past few days. --VakamaTK 01:33, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :No need to be so concerned. This wiki basically looks after itself.��:D --Turaga DlakiiComics!Wiki!Talk! 06:44, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Your storyline queries 1. The six Rahkshi on Mata Nui were far more powerful, as they had advanced kraata and were well aware of their mission. The "wild" Rahkshi of Metru Nui, however, were basically wild animals, with low-levelled kraata and no idea of tactics or strategy. 2. I think that that was a mistake on Greg Farshtey's part; akilini hadn't been invented by the story team yet, so Farshtey probably assumed that kolhii had always existed. 3. Probably very true. KILL PRIDAK!!! 4. Actually, it's been established that both are Ta- and Onu-Matoran respectively. As for the "Bohrok and Balta" statue symbolising the connection between Bohrok and Av-Matoran, they probably used a Balta look-alike because that was the first thing that came to mind; as we know, there's no truly standardised Matoran form. There ya go. --Turaga DlakiiComics!Wiki!Talk! 05:35, 6 August 2008 (UTC) 1. When I got my PM back from GregF, he couldn't answer that. But that's what I began to think after I sent it. 2.'' I know. That's why I wrote it up there. '''4. I know that now. GregF said that Balta was just the set that the artist had on hand. I think he should have used Takua or one of the 2008 Av-Matoran, though. The only problem is that it wasn't 2008 yet. Another thing: I also asked GregF if the Phantoka and Mistika were underlings of the Brotherhood. Why? Every year, we are convinced that the current story is "the biggest thing." In 2002, the Bohrok were SO MUCH MORE powerful than the Rahi. And then in 2003, there were the Bohrok-Kal, which were more powerful versions of Bohrok. And then, there were the actual SONS OF MAKUTA! And then Makuta himself! And then there were the robotic Vahki, and Dark Hunters trained to kill. Then in 2005, there was teh Visorak Horde. In 2006 were the Piraka, who seemed like the ultimate foe. Then in 2007 they seemed tame compared to the Barraki. Now, in 2008, there's the ACTUAL MAKUTA! So, if it followes the pattern, the villains of 2009 will dwarf the Makuta. Greg's answer: "No, they are some of the higher-up members." --VakamaTK No, I don't feel like using tildes. :That's an interesting thought. With any luck, the sets will actually retain my interest.��:P --Turaga DlakiiComics!Wiki!Talk! 10:27, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Looks like we have a spammy situation. Seriously, just look at the Recent Changes page. You'd best clean this up NOW, and I mean NOW. I'll contact Blade Titan as well, and PM you both on BZPower. --Turaga DlakiiComics!Wiki!Talk! 05:44, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :It's ok. I've handled at least most of the situation. You know, you should make Dlakii an admin! --Blade Titan974 07:46, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::You just made my ego triple in size, you know.��:P --Turaga DlakiiComics!Wiki!Talk! 10:01, 17 August 2008 (UTC) THANK YOU, BLADE TITAN! I just got back Saturday, but I didn't get online until now, and as soon as I saw the PM Turaga Dlakii sent me, I went, "oEz n0eZ!!!111!!! iM g0nA hAf 2 dEe1 w/ dat!!!!11!!!!!" So I'll go do something about that. And you probably have the authority to make Dlakii an admin. Go to special pages, and scroll down. There's the "Blocked Special Pages" that are only available to admins. The admin-making one is something to do with user rights or something like that. I'm not entirely sure; I've only done it once. --VakamaTK 16:22, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :*tries to ignore fact that you are talking about me* Anyway, going from personal experience, you can only make someone else a sysop if you are set as a Bureaucrat. You certainly are, TK, as you started this wiki. And . :And to adjust status, you go to the page entitled Special:Userrights. --Turaga DlakiiComics!Wiki!Talk! 07:17, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Comic land Picture You know that movie I'm working on? I need a good picture of the Comic Land for it's poster. :I suspect that, with a little bit of work, you'll be able to rip it from Dark's 3rd film. Surely there's some 'birds-eye view' scene early on; if so, pause the film and use the Print Screen key to claim the picture.��:) --Turaga DlakiiComics!Wiki!Talk! 01:27, 31 August 2008 (UTC) I need one too to make a better Comic Land Wiki picture. The current one only took like 4 minutes. Maybe I'll ask dark for one in my PM... :Get one somehow and send it to me via PM on BZP. I can make a new header for the site. By the way, this is Dlakii speaking; I'm too lazy to log in right now. -- 02:32, 31 August 2008 (UTC) I sent a PM to Dark for you Dlakii, I asked him to see if he could make a new picture for this site. Philipnova798- the comic maker 14:35, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Meh. I've already got a decent picture of The Comic Land, as ripped from his film; best not ask how or why. I'll eventually throw together a new header. --Turaga DlakiiComics!Wiki!Talk! 04:25, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Oh come on guys, I was on it! --Blade Titan974 00:38, 3 September 2008 (UTC) So was I! Dark709 has a picture on his Maj http://www.majhost.com/gallery/dark709/MyComics/comicland.png here. --VakamaTK 00:45, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Not that it matters, but... my picture's much bigger.��:P --Turaga DlakiiComics!Wiki!Talk! 06:51, 3 September 2008 (UTC) � Can I be on the front pageTeridaxtheultimate 12:15, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I don't think you can be on the front page itself. You can make an article of you comics and put it in the "List of Comics" category. --Blade Titan974 17:07, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Ok thanksTeridaxtheultimate 17:32, 27 September 2008 (UTC) CAUTION SPOILER SPOILER FIRE FIRE FIRE! Yay, shouting. I'm thinking that we need a good spoiler tag like BS01 (where you highlight the white text). Any way we could do that? --Gerlicky 21:43, 29 September 2008 (UTC) --VakamaTK 21:57, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :*fistpump* --Gerlicky 00:11, 1 October 2008 (UTC) CALLING ALL ADMINS See the front page. --Blade Titan974 19:11, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Since I now has power... With your permission, I would gladly permanently take over the job of the Featured Articles.��:) --Turaga DlakiiComics!Wiki!Talk! 23:08, 25 October 2008 (UTC) I'll be the sports editor Angry Nidhiki 23:57, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Do you mind? Do you mind if my OOMN kit is like yours ~Terra Nuva~ Could I add... Could I add a page for the BZP Whales?---Haku 2008, creator of the BZP Whales 21:04, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :That's kind of the point of this place, Haku.��:P --Turaga DlakiiComics!Wiki!Talk! 22:06, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::How do I add a category then?---Haku 2008, creator of the BZP Whales 22:03, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::You don't, you start a new page. To add pages, there's a slot for it on the front page. --Gerlicky 22:06, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks!---Haku 2008, creator of the BZP Whales 22:11, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::::ouch, you did something wrong :::::-Nid message��; 22:14, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::::and nvm - Nid � ��!?!?! Umm, I have a Q. I am seeing things that say add categorys and stuff. What are they? And what do they mean? Lewajohnson I think it's some sort of shortcut to editing the page. It's new. --VTKBZP ProfileMy ComicsMy talk 18:56, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Hey check out my comics on bzp if you want my name is tjm-vulkan. Comic Maker Page I am wondering, what qualifications does a comic maker have to do to get his/her own page? Kahinuva 18:39, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Ya don't need special qualifications to get your own page. Ya make 'em yourself. --Gerlicky 21:19, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Quick note... Remember that multi-author thing you, me and Blade were planning on doing months ago? Well, I was wondering if we could get started on it again. --Gerlicky 23:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, I remember that. I don't see how we could do it without abandoning secrecy while BZP's down. Unless you want to wait for it to get back up? User PageBZP ProfileMy ComicsMy talk 02:12, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, we may have to. Unless we can find a private place to continue discussion. On top of that we also need to find Blade. But maybe we'll wait for BZP to come back up. --Gerlicky 02:23, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Accounts Sorry, can't seem to get an account, I tried 3 times and I still can't get an account. Help? '--Oni' :You can't make an account because the admins have turned the account-making feature off. --Gerlicky 18:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) O.o...why? - - My Page - My talk 18:10, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Most likely vandals. Certain pages are protected so non-member users can't edit them. --Gerlicky 14:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I am aware of vandals but restricting the wiki like that is ridiculous. - - My Page - My talk 15:06, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I think we might have blocked some IP-addresses of people who were messing up the wiki, but I don't think we turned it off. I wasn't the one who actually did it, and I'm not familiar with that feature. : User PageBZP ProfileMy ComicsMy talk 03:23, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks 4 the message you sent me! Hello there! VakamaTK, it has to be said: I, Voukor, have been reading your comics for over a year and a half now, but because I am somehow incapable of joining BZPower, I am incapable of posting my regards to thou, but it has to be said that for one so young, you are an exceptionally talented comedian in the art of comic making. I find Blade Titan974 funnier, but your writing is by far, wittier. Congratulations! And truly, it is an honour to finally speak with you, my friend, and it would be incredible if you replied... --Voukor 8.9.09 Why thank you. You can guest star if you want, you just need a spritesheet or an ability to describe one. =P : User PageBZP ProfileMy ComicsMy talk 01:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Man, I wish I'' had a fan like that...:P : User Page-Talk 14:44, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, come on! He reeks of newb! Who uses "thou" in their posts? =P ::Yeah, nothing against you personally, Mr. Voukor, but people who don't join BZPower and join here are kind of useless. --Gerlicky 00:12, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Help I want to put myself on the list of comic characters and some of those other lists, but I'm not entirely sure what to do. If you could give some pointers, that would be great. Reidak's Nemesis (formerly Kazi the Matoran) :I'm not VTK, but I can help you. In fact, I'll do it for you, k? : User Page-Talk 23:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I beg your pardon!? Newb? Useless?! Well, I daresay, if speaking poetically upsets you like this, I would only be so happy to depart... If I were not so loyal to Tavakai (I'm having to get used to calling him that now...). But not joining is not my fault! I tried! I honestly did! But when I emailed a joining request, I never got a reply, and I never did not mattter how many times I tried. But at the end of the day, I guess I am lucky to actually speak to Tavakai... It feels so special considering that I have waited so long... I think I first started reading not long after he finished the RZ Robots saga... Anyhow... Tavakai, if you need anything, anything at all that I can supply, I will be honoured to oblige... I often draw monsters... I don't know if that could help with quest with the Meta Sword... :I was only kidding about the "newb" statement. Generally the word "newb" only refers to someone who is newer to BZPower or something similar. Had I called you a noob that would've been totally different. In cased you're unaware, noobs mispell and spam, two things you don't. On another note you'll look less newbish for clicking "edit" and adding your comment on a topic on talk pages rather than starting a new one. :As for the "useless" statement, this is the BZPower Comics Wiki, which is really for comic makers to post articles on their characters and such, not a reviewing forum. There was a member here named Teridaxtheultimate (or Terra Nuva) who wrote his comics here and not on BZP. His comics were deleted because they had nothing to do with BZPower. :And for joining, did you even click the "Register" tab on BZP's home page? Not that I don't blame you for not, it's just that you don't email a BZPower administrator to join. *By the way, it's BLADE TITAN974 who wrote QFTMS, not Tavakai. --Gerlicky 21:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah! Oh, yeah! Forgot 'bout that QFTM thing... Ta! Anyhow, thought at first "newb", was a incorredt spelling of "noob" at first... but that's cleared up. And, now that I'm informed, I know that this site is not for forums. I knew not of this before; apologies. Oh, and... I have tried clicking "Register", but when I try to sign, it states something among the lines of "wait for an administrator to accept your membership", and I never get a response. Thanks though! :Ah, now you start speaking like a normal member��;). 'K, I"m just kidding, but anyhow... :You should be able to Register unless you have a sibling that has a BZPower account, then which you'll have to email a admin on BZPower to fix it. : User Page-Talk 18:30, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Dont spam On peoples talkpages! Seriously for some people its annoying. :And why are you saying this on VTK's talkpage? He hasn't done anything. Take this somewhere else. :And yes, it's annoying. The admins will remedy it, okay? :Oh, and sign you comments please. : User Page-Talk 18:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Reply to your message *Very well, I will obey your rules. But atleast let me have the rights to edit it again, in case I have more to add. -DomeKen Please stop with your meddling. Character pages are eventually going to be edited some point, stop locking them up. And the Antihero category was there for a reason. Antihero means a hero that lacks the known qualities of a traditional hero, not your "good but ends up doing evil unintentionally" excuse. If you don't fully understand the trope, please do not make it up into something that it is not. Also, I, the creator of the characters, know what they are suppose to be. What you are doing is basically lock my own works in a cage without asking my permission. It's not right for you to do that. -DomeKen :I can edit your pages just fine: Tav here didn't lock them up. :But I'm afraid that I'm going have to agree with our friend "The Question" here about the Antihero thing. Antiheroes are those who try to do good, but circumstance and assumptions make people think he is evil. :An example would be Spider-Man: in an issue of the original series, he was fighting Doctor Octopus on a rooftop and created a chemical that made his arms go wild. One of the arms hit a chimney and it fell down onto the crowd below. A child was right under it, and one of Spider-Man's close friends, ran and pushed the child out of the way, resulting in a fatal injury. Spider-Man saw this, ran down, and grabbed him hoping to get to a hospital in time, but the friend died before he could get there. :Now, the people below then thought that Spider-Man had actually thrown the chimney down because he wanted no witnesses and when he saw that the man was still alive, took him away to finish him off. The police then wanted him, and the public saw him as a menace even though he hadn't done anything wrong. That is what an antihero is. User Page-Talk 15:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :According to Webster: "A protagonist or notable figure who is conspicuously lacking in heroic qualities" That word is so weird. I've heard about seven different definitions for it... And Tav was protecting them from unregistered users. 00:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I've heard both, but regardless of which one is right, an antihero does not equal an Evil Character. I've already reverted them. : User Page-Talk 02:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Actually I just misread the page and thought he was the main villain. : User PageBZP ProfileMy ComicsMy talk 03:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Lol. 03:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Love your look! I like how your new name and look turned out! Someone attacking. I know I haven't been the nicest or the most productive member here, but still. There is this one unregistered user 193.63.61.244 who keeps making troll edits on my userpage. I did try deal with him myself, but it seems he won't stop that easily. Can you please do something about this? DomeKen 20:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) This may be a bit obvious now, but you should definately ban him now. He's getting way out of hand. DomeKen 13:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates I've been talking to Kahi and kinda Ziko, and we've tested it and it's worked and been awesome and everything, so I was wondering: can I change the coding of the infoboxes to make it look like those on BS01? It's a much neater format and it allows for you to use black as a background color while keeping the text visible. If you want to see an example, check out this page. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']] BS01 apparently doesn't like it when other wikis use their templates, so we're not doing that. I like them, and thanks for trying to help, but we can't use them. We're currently trying to upgrade the ones we have; Wikia actually provides better templates. : User PageMy talk 03:27, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :K. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']]' Administrators I recently made a wiki (on Wikia) and I was wondering how to promote others to admin/mod positions.